Change
by Josy1986
Summary: Asami's parents are both alive but her father is arrested and nearly excuted for killing benders all over the world with the held of terrorrists. (Equalists) Asami begs Korra to spare his life at the cost of her own freedom... Darker LoK AU where the Red Lotus is different from the original series and fight to help benders and non benders alike.
1. Chapter 1

I remember it well. It was late and I was busy in the workshop, under the hood of one of the cars. Oil and grease smeared all over my face and clothes when I heard the screams. I nearly bumped my head against the hood when I pulled from under there and when I turned around, I saw two members of the Red Lotus.

I had no idea how they had gotten in but used the tools I still had in my hands to take them out. It took only a few seconds before they lay unconscious on the floor. Two more appeared once I stepped outside the workshop. I used all the knowledge I still had from my self-defense classes to swipe their feet from under them. They also fell to the floor and I continued to where I needed to go.

 _Mom… dad… please be okay!_ My thoughts raced, my heart pounding against my ribcage. I ran and ran until I felt my lungs burn and still kept going.

I made my way through more red Lotus members the closer I got to the living room of our Mansion. One, two, three, four… I don't remember how many I took down but there were a lot of people laying on the floor once I reached my destination. I stopped dead in my track when I saw my parents. They both sat on their knees, ropes tied around them to keep them in check and then I saw her.

Dressed in black, purple and navy blue, she stood before my parents and slowly turned her head and upper body to face me. Her hands rested on her hips and her eyes reminded me of Sapphires. Her chestnut hair hung loosely over her back and shoulders. Her skin reminded me of caramel. _The Avatar…_

I was about to charge her when arms took hold of me. Forced me on my knees as well and my hands were quickly tied behind my back, so were my feet, just in case.

The Avatar scoffed and turned her gaze back towards my parents. I saw her bend water which attached itself to her right hand and formed a sword of ice.

"What business do you have here Avatar?!" I screamed.

She turned her icy gaze towards me. "Your father has been charged with getting involved with the terrorist group called the Equalists… he and this group has been going rampage throughout Republic City and even beyond this city, to murder benders all over the world."

"No… no that can't be true…! It can't be!" I continued to scream and look at my father. "Tell her! Tell her that it's not true!"

My father hung his head and sighed deeply and I felt like the earth would open beneath me and swallow me whole.

"We've found more then enough evidence… weapons that were used in attacks, made by Future Industries. Documents with names and lists of transactions." She turned back to my father. "Hiroshi Sato… for crimes against benders all over the world… for your involvement with the Equalist terrorist group and launder money for them, so they could spread like a disease… I sentence you… to death."

I saw how she rose up her right arm. Ready to plunge her ice sword in my father's chest. Right through his heart. Perhaps it was justice, I didn't care. He was still my father. The man who used to read bed time stories for me. The man who gave me my first tool box. The man who encouraged me with whatever I did. And I still loved that man. "No! No please! Don't! Take me! Take me hostage! Do whatever you want, just…" my voice trembled and tears streamed shamelessly over my cheeks. "Please don't kill him…"

I saw the eyes of the Avatar on me, eyeing me up and down before she gave a single nod and the ropes that tied me down were cut loose. I ran to my parents. Threw my arms around them and we cried.

Things went very fast from that moment on. The Avatar made arrangements with my father and if he wouldn't oblige, it would end with me getting killed. I was told to pack some of my things and some of the Red Lotus's members followed me while I gathered my things. Some paper scrolls, my toolbox, some framed photo's, extra clothes, my note block and some other small items.

Before I knew it, we were on our way back to the Red Lotus Compound. It was hidden in the mountains and I shivered from the cold. I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to warm up but it didn't help much. I was glad we were in a car and not walking outside on the road.

I was tossed in one of the many rooms of the compound. Although I doubt other rooms had bars installed in their window to prevent escape. The door was locked and I looked around. There was a bed, a desk with a chair, a wardrobe and a nightstand with a lamp. I unpacked and placed my belongings where I thought was right.

I don't know how long I was in that room but the door was eventually unlocked. I didn't turn around to see who entered and just kept looking at the books that I was placing on the small shelf above the desk. Suddenly, strong hands took hold onto my arms and turned me around to face whoever entered my room. My breath hitched when I saw who it was.

Her hands still had a firm grip on my arms and she forced me to walk backwards. Before I knew what happened, I was on my back on the bed and she crawled on top of me. Panic rose in my chest and my heart hammered against my ribcage. _She's going to rape me…!_ I looked at her in horror and whimpered in fear when she crawled between my legs. She had my arms pinned above my head and her other hand rested on my hip. I tried to scream but my voice seemed lost to me.

"N-no… please… d-don't…" it was hardly audible and I saw the Avatar look at me. Our eyes locked but she didn't stop. She moved her hips against my neither region and it was then when I couldn't take anymore. I started to cry and my entire being convulsed from violent sobs. "Please! Don't…!" I pleaded with my eyes closed. The weight from my body lifted and my arms were released. When I opened my eyes, she sat on the edge of the bed. A confused look on her face. I quickly crawled back, away and out of her reach. My back pressed against the wall. I trembled in fear and tried desperately to get my breathing back under control. The Avatar eventually got back on her feet and left without a word. The look of confusion never left her as she made her way out and locked the door behind her again.

-Two weeks passed and I learned that the Avatar had a big appetite when it came to women. I sometimes was allowed to roam around the compound and noticed that the girls always seemed to swirl around her. Throwing themselves at her and she enjoyed every bit of it. I understood now why she looked so confused when I had said no that faithful night that she came to visit me. She wasn't used of hearing 'no' from women.-

-I spend the next days in my room because I didn't feel well and to be honest, I felt quite lonely. The Red Lotus members all treated me like disease and only spoke to me if they absolutely needed to. The cold climate wasn't something I was used to either and I became ill. It was in the middle of the second night that I had become sick and I was violently coughing. Up to the point that the tissue I held started to color red. I was coughing up blood…-

I wanted something to drink. My throat felt raw and I hadn't had anything to eat ever since I became sick. So I tried to get out of bed. The fever and lack of food caused my body to collapse and I fell on the floor. I heard soft whispers from the other side of my door, followed by footsteps. I had another coughing fit and my lungs burned. Tears formed in my eyes and made their escape the longer I continued.

I was vaguely aware that my door was opened and closed. That someone knelt down next me. That I was picked up from the cold floor by strong and warm hands. Someone opened the shirt I wore and when I finally was able to focus enough to see who ever it was, panic once again took hold on my heart.

The Avatar sat next me on my bed. She unbuttoned my shirt and I remember vaguely that I tried to stop her by grabbing hold onto her wrists. It was pathetic of course. I was in no shape to fight back now but I tried to anyway.

She calmly broke free of my grip and put my hands next to my body. "I'm not here to hurt you." She said and her voice was warm. Soft. As if she was afraid that something might break if she spoke to loud. For some reason, I believed her and stopped weak attempt to struggle against her. I laid still while she continued to unbutton my shirt. She opened it so she could put her hand back on my chest again. It's then when I noticed a faint, light blue glow. I didn't care what it was but it worked. The pain in my lungs became less and I was able to breathe normally again.

Something cold and wet made contact with the burning skin of my face and I couldn't help but moan softly. It felt so good. The throbbing pain in my head subsided momentarily and I relished in this blissful feeling. I placed a hand on the Avatar's that rested on my chest and through lidded eyes I saw her smile.

We sat there, in silence as she used her healing on my chest and dabbed my head every so often with a cold, fresh cloth. The glow eventually faded and with the back of her hand against my cheek, she checked my temperature. "You'll be fine…" she said and I believed her. She closed my shirt again and covered me up. The moment she wanted to leave, I took a weak hold onto her wrist.

-"C-can you… st-stay…?" I asked weakly, my throat still felt raw and I tried to swallow. I knew what my captor had done, knew what she -could- do, but I felt alone, sick and she had come the moment that I needed someone. I saw her nod and smiled.-

"Would you like some water?" she asked and I nodded. She walked over to my desk and brought my glass of water with her. I groaned when I tried to sit up. My head started to throb painfully and the room started to spin. I laid down again, eyes closed and breathing fast.

"Calm down… you're still sick. Let me help you." Her voice was soothing and I nodded once again. A hand moved behind my neck and pulled me up enough so I could drink. She held the glass against my lips and I drank like there was no tomorrow. She chuckled. "Someone's thirsty…"

I emptied the glass and another one after she refilled it. Finally, I laid down again and the Avatar crawled next me. She laid on her side and looked at me. Arms crossed and to herself, as if she was scared to touch me without permission.

-"I'm sorry… for your first night here…" she suddenly said and it caught me by surprise. "I… I'm not used to… women who say no… I'm sorry… I…"-

"Its… it's alright… nothing bad happened…" I said and I meant it. She had stopped the moment I asked her. I shivered under my blanket and she noticed.

"You're cold." It was a statement, not a question but I answered anyway.

"Y-yes… a bit…" another shiver went down my spine and I took a shuddering breath.

"I… I can warm you up… if… if you let me."

-For some reason, I couldn't resist it. I was cold, tired, lonely and my head was still hurting slightly but I nodded. She scooted closer and moved under my blankets. Her strong arms wrapped themselves around my frame and pulled me flush against her warm form. It was an amazing feeling. The same hands that had me pinned down against the same bed almost some weeks ago, now tenderly stroke my back and held me securely in her arms. I shivered again but it wasn't from the cold this time. I settled under her chin and nuzzled against her for warmth.-

"Goodnight..." she mumbled while I was already half asleep. I remember saying something in the meaning of 'goodnight' or 'sleep well' before everything turned dark and I dozed off into a sleepless dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hello again and thanks for reading :)**

 **I guess you've all guessed by now that two of my drabbles will receive their own story but I also wanna say that I won't update these stories as frequently as you're all used to. I want to focus on Homeless and Slavery first and when I have some spare time, I will work on either Change, or Stress Relief.**

 **Some of you, who read the drabbles and are now reading this, might find changes in the story. I added something here, changed something there... I made some changes in the timeline in chapter 1 so nothing seems rushed. (not anymore, I hope, lol ) the parts that have some adjustments in the first chapter are recognized with a little - in front of them :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy :) and dont forget to review!**

* * *

I woke up next morning, alone. The Avatar was gone but it hadn't been for long. The side where she slept was still warm and so was I. my blankets felt unfamiliar. I blinked a few times and let my hands roam over the fabric. It weren't just ordinary sheets. It was a pelt. I tried to sit up slightly but the horrible throb in my head made me stop any attempts to sit up. The room was spinning again and I quickly laid down to make it stop. I guess I wasn't fast enough and I became extremely nauseous.

I was in the middle of puking my guts out when the door opened again. I hung over the edge of the bed to prevent myself to throwing up on the bed and the pelt. With all my might, I tried to stop but another wave of vomit made it's way from my stomach, through my throat and out of my mouth. It was painful and I sobbed in between the waves. The Avatar had come back and with her some female members of the Red Lotus.

I couldn't quite hear what was said but people moved around quickly. My head was hurting to much to care and I was about to let myself collapse back onto the floor when warm arms found their way once again around my body. The Avatar pulled me out of bed and carried me out the room. I shivered when a breeze touched the bare skin of my legs and arms.

"It's not far…" she whispered soothingly in my ear.

I nodded slowly, my head rested against the Avatar's chest. Eyes closed. I had no idea how long it took but it couldn't have been longer then a few minutes until we arrived. Doors closed behind us and when I opened one of my eyes, all I saw was a steam filled room.

"where…" I started but the Avatar slowly put me down at the edge of a filled bath.

"The bath house…" she started and called one of her servants. "wash her clothes and if anyone hears of what happened… I will make you wish you were never born…" she added the last part with a growl.

I didn't struggle when the Avatar slowly removed my clothes and handed them to the servant. He quickly dashed off once he had all he needed and once he was gone, I was alone with the Avatar once again. I took a shuddering breath and wrapped my arms around myself. Even though the room was filled with steam and the bath was filled with warm water. I felt cold. "Why… am I here…?" I asked weakly, having a hard time to focus on anything and everything seemed a bit blurry.

"The force that you used to throw up… caused you to wet yourself…" she said and I felt like I could die right there and then. I covered my face with both hands and vaguely heard her step into the water. "I figured you could use a bath…"

I removed my hands slowly and looked at her, tears in my eyes from embarrassment. I expected her to laugh at me, to make fun of me but nothing of that happened. Instead she stood before me in the bath. Water up till her hips and she moved closer until she stood between my spread legs.

I realized then how naked I was and when she put her hands on the small of my back to pull me into the bath as well. I put my hands on her arms and revealed my breasts. She didn't seem to care one bit that I was naked but then again, she had probably already seen dozens of naked women. Still, my heart raced and I felt nervous. "Avatar… wait I…"

"Korra."

I looked at her in confusion. "W-what…?"

"Call me Korra…" she said with a warm smile and before I knew it, she pulled me into the water. I was glad that she had a firm hold onto me, otherwise, I'm sure I would've just collapsed into the water and drowned. In a reflex, I wrapped my arms around her neck. My face showed a deep crimson and we just stood there. Heart pounding against my rib cage in an attempt to escape, I reckon. She walked backwards and eventually turned.

"Please sit. Do you think you can wash yourself or do you need help?"

I felt an edge under the water and my guess was that she wanted me to sit down on it. I nodded slowly at her question. "y-yeah… I think so…" I swallowed hard, slowly sat down and for some reason, I felt even more naked without her arms around me. She had pulled away and reached me a washing cloth and a bar of soap. She was about to leave and before I had time to think, my mouth already uttered out the words. "c-could you wash my hair?"

She looked at me almost shocked but quickly recovered and smiled at me. I noticed then how beautiful her smile was and made a note in the back of my head to try and make her smile more often.

"Of course."

We spend an hour in the bath, me cleaning myself and Korra washed my hair. She promised to work on my head later on and on my lungs, since I had another coughing fit. It hit me right after she was finished washing my hair. We stood near the edge of the bath and she had one arm around my waist and the hand of her other arm gently massaged my back muscles to try and calm my lungs.

I was gasping for air and tried to calm myself when the soothing feeling of last night surprised me. My arms found a way around her waist and I leaned against her for comfort and because I had trouble enough standing straight as it was. My face was buried in the crook of her neck and I took in her scent. She smelled like the ocean and roasted meat.

I heard her ask me if I was okay and once again, my mouth was faster than my brain. Which caused me to blurt out things I was hardly aware of. "Yes… sorry… you're just… really comfortable to lean against…"

She just chuckled softly and the soothing feeling stopped. Far sooner then I liked but I was able to take deeper breathes without going in an immediate coughing fit. She pulled me out of the water and dried off my body with a big, white towel. When she was done, she grabbed another one and wrapped it around me. I yelped softly when she picked me up like this. I felt like a big burrito but trusted my host nonetheless. We left the bathhouse and walked into a different direction than that we came.

I didn't care anymore and my eyelids slowly fell shut. When I finally woke up again. I was warm and comfortable. I opened one of my eyes slowly but panicked when I noticed I wasn't in my own room. I moved my hands over my body and felt the familiar fabric of my sleeping clothes. Slowly, I turned to lay on the right side of my body and sighed deeply. I was comfortable, warm and right at that moment, I heard my stomach growl. Apparently, I was hungry as well.

I decided to try and sleep some more. My throbbing headache had become less, but it was still present and I didn't want to risk throwing up, again. I let the warmth take me and slowly, I drifted back to sleep again. This time, I did have a dream. One I never thought I would have.

 _I was laying in my own bed, in my own house. It was during a summer night and summers were hot in Republic City, so I slept naked, my arms above my head. Someone entered my room and without hesitation, crawled on my bed. Tan hands moved from my ankles up. Kneading my muscles all the way up. I moaned softly from the touch and when I opened my eyes to see who it was, I was in complete shock. Korra was hovering over me. I swallowed hard, unable to move or say anything._

 _Her Sapphires looked at me in a way no one had ever looked at me before. She lowered herself and I was helpless. My state of shock only increased when our lips met in a kiss. It was exhilarating and it send shocks of pleasure throughout my body. I took a sharp breath though my nose as the kiss continued. I didn't resist. Didn't want to, so I surrendered to it._

 _One of her hands roamed over my naked form. Slowly it discovered, explored and I gasped when she cupped one of my breasts. I pushed my head back against my pillow and moaned sweetly into the air. Her lips caught mine again and we kissed like before. I parted my lips slightly and she licked my bottom lip before she slid her tongue in my mouth. I tremble underneath her and whimpered softly as our tongues touch and dance around each other. I cupped her face with both my hands and tried to pull her in even deeper._

 _I felt her hand travel from my breast over my abdomen and it stopped to cup my sex. My mind went white with want and I bucked my hips unintentionally. I arched my back violently when a finger slid between my folds and I could tell that I was already soaking wet by how easy that single finger slid through my moist lips. Slowly, she started to circle my clit. I pulled back from our deep kiss to moan out loud and pushed back against the pillows again like before._

 _She buried her free hand in my hair and laid down on top of me. We were both panting and my breaths come and go rapidly. My moans became higher and shorter the longer she continued to finger me and her lips eventually found the skin of my neck. She nibbled, sucked, kissed and licked every inch of skin she found. I started to roll my hips to meet the rhythm of her delicious finger and the tension in my lower belly started to build up more and more until I cried out her name._

 _My climax hit me hard and without mercy but I continued to grind and roll my hips nonetheless. I trembled in the aftershocks of my release. My nails dug into her skin and left red marks all over her arms and shoulders. Her finger circled my bud a little longer and her motions became slower in an attempt to let me ride my orgasm for as long as possible. Our eyes locked again and I couldn't stop looking at her or turn my gaze away. The way she looked at me, it rendered me breathless. She looked at me with such adoration and love, I couldn't believe it._

 _"Asami…"_

 _I flinched, but answered her anyway. "Y-yes…?"_

 _"Asami… wake up…"_

Everything around me disappeared and I'm surrounded by darkness. I heard the voice again. It urged me to wake up. I was vaguely aware of a warm hand on my arm and I flinched. I opened my eyes and blinked confused. Panting and with a pleasant throb between my legs. I swallowed hard and pulled the pelt up to cover myself some more. It had all been a dream. All of it and for some reason, I felt more disappointed then ever.

Korra sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright? I thought you had a nightmare."

I smiled and rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. "Y-yeah… I'm alright…" I managed to utter, still trembling from my dream. What's wrong with me...? I thought and she shoved a tray of food my way. She smiled at me and together, we ate the food she had brought with her. She asked me how I felt and if I needed anything that would make my stay more comfortable. I eyed her up and down and I don't know why, but she was being genuinely interested so I admitted that I felt rather lonely around here. That I wasn't used of cold weather and that I was quite bored with the books I had with me.

She listened carefully and seemed to absorb all the information I gave her. She looked so different than when I had seen her at my home. She had this gentle and softer side of her that I, obviously, felt attracted to. It scared me a bit.

In the week that I recovered from my illness, she spend more and more time with me. She brought me food and we ate together. She worked on me with her healing water and at night, she slept next me. Her arms around my frame and my face in the crook of her neck. Flashes of the dream I had rose to the surface of my memory, each time her hands worked on me. I tried my best to forget and push the memories back but my pulsating core made the job just that little bit harder.

After a week, I was finally better and moved back to my own room. She continued to find excuses to spend time with me and had even brought me different clothes to wear that were better resistant to the cold climate. I wore a blue parka along with my regular clothes and it kept me perfectly warm. I looked forward to the moments where we would spend time together and today, some weeks after I moved back to my own room, was one of the days. She had asked me to help with something. Her engineers couldn't seem to fix a problem with one of the radio's that connected this place with others in the world. So I came along with her to the communication room.

There were two Red Lotus guards outside the room. They eyed me up and down and looked at the Avatar. "She's with me." She said simply and the guards gave her a polite bow, opened the door and let us in. I looked around, my mouth half open. There were several people at each wall of the room. Talking to whomever was on the other side. Korra guided me to the wall opposite of the door and I sat down in front of the radio that was out of service.

Korra had brought my toolbox with her and I returned the smile she gave me with one of my own. It didn't take long before I knew what was wrong with the machine and I fixed the problem within an hour. I put all the tools back and she pecked my cheek as a thank you. I felt my cheeks burn with a fierce blush and quickly averted my eyes. One of the women who was stationed behind the radio's called out for the Avatar and she excused herself.

She and the woman were in a deep discussion, I couldn't hear what it was about, judging from the look on her face, it wasn't a pleasant report. She walked back to me, a frown on her forehead.

"I'll be gone for today, some gangs in Republic City are causing trouble. Me and some members will be leaving within now and an hour. If all goes well, we'll be back by nightfall." She smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. "If you'd like, you should go to our library. They got the fireplaces to work again so it's nicely warm in there."

I just nodded and smiled. "I think I will…" I turned around to leave but instead, I turned back towards her and took her hand with my own. She was surprised by the gesture but continued to smile. "Be careful, okay?" I said and she nodded.

I finally left and after I dropped my toolbox back in my room, I continued to the Library. Pencil and note block in hand. I had been surprised as to how many books about engineering and mechanics there were stocked in the library. I also loved to learn and read about the history of the Avatar's before Korra.

The hours ticked by and I lost track of time. All other people were already gone when I noticed footsteps. I smiled to myself and when I looked up from my books, my smile fell as quickly as it came. Before me stood five young women. All dressed in their regular Red Lotus outfits. I recognized some of them and my guess was that they were all Korra's groupies.

I got up from my sitting position and just had enough time to block an attack. I gasped at the intensity of it and tried to ignore the pain that the impact had caused. I swallowed hard and dodged the second attack. It knocked the lamp off of the desk I had been sitting next to. I moved to the right and a fist nearly hit me against the side of my face. Instead, I grabbed the arm that belonged to the fist and used the girls momentum to swing her around and throw her against one of the bookshelves.

I continued to block or dodge attacks with both my arms. Every so often I had an opening and took it. My fists never missed target, nor did my feet when I kicked against my attackers. Sweat formed on my forehead and some strains of hair stuck to my forehead. I was panting but three out of five were already down and my attackers showed more signs of exhaustion than me.

One of the two tried an direct attack and in one smooth motion, I swiped her off her feet and she made a dive against the desk behind me. I heard something crack but didn't care. There was one left and I didn't plan on giving up now. I got ready and expected her to come at me, just like the one before her had done. Instead, I saw her, just standing there. A wicked grin on her face. My pounding heart was in a grip of panic. I noticed footsteps behind me and I knew I was to late. _There had been a sixth…_

Before I could turn around, I felt a sharp pain that came from my back and I cried out in pure agony. Whatever they used, it was pulled out of me and I slowly turned around to face my attacker. My eyes wide in horror when the sharp item was forced inside me, again. The left side of my abdomen, just above my hip. I looked down and I saw the hilt of a dagger. It was pulled out again and I fell to the floor. My hands clutching the deep wound just above my hip. Trying to keep the blood from oozing out. My breath was ragged, short. My entire body and every muscle seemed to be on fire. I collapsed and fell to the side.

The woman that had stabbed me hovered over me, the bloodied weapon still in hand. "There's nothing special about you… filthy non bender!" she spat and growled at me. I whimpered pathetically and gasped for air. Tears formed in my eyes and streamed over my pale cheeks.

"The Avatar is ours!" another one said and one by one, they got back on their feet and left. The one who stabbed me was the last to leave and all I could do was lay there. I could taste blood in my mouth and my heart raced. I needed to get help. "Help… please…" my voice was to soft for anyone to hear and my eyelids became heavy from exhaustion.

 _No… no I can't let them win! I can't give up…!_ I thought and tried desperately to crawl my way to the exit. I didn't came far. The pain from my back and abdomen became to much to bear and I stopped moving all together. I could feel the darkness take hold on my mind and it was so tempting to give in.

My breaths became shallower, my vision became blurry and the outer lines became black. Slowly, it started to overwhelm my vision all together. "Korra…" I said her name and I liked how it rolled off my tongue so easily. "I…" I closed my eyes, unable to say the words I wanted to say. The taste of blood invaded my mouth and gave into the tempting darkens when I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: holy shit, this was an extremely long chapter to write! And I believe it to be the longest I wrote so far! O.o**

 **Took me around 3 days to get it done so I hope you're all gonna enjoy it :)**

 **Ah, you might also notice that I put small pieces in here that are from Korra's POV, just so you all know and don't get confused :)**

 **Please leave a review! I worked hard on this chapter and really would love to know what you're all thinking of it so far!**

 **Love you all! Oh and, if someone happens to know or be friendly with a kind artist... I'd love to see some art from my fanfics :)**

 **(just, you know, leaving the suggestion here... open to all of you... all the people that I love... :P )**

 **Alright! Enough ass kidding! Reading time!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I slowly drifted back to consciousness and I remember that everything was hurting. I was laying on my back on something soft. I swallowed hard and even that was painful. My throat felt raw and seemed to be as dry as the Si Wong desert. I couldn't even open my eyes, not because I didn't want to but I simply couldn't. Even that took to much of my energy. I started to panic and tried to move my trembling hands over my own body. My muscles burned and I let out a chocked cry. I flinched when I heard someone speak and move around.

"Asami? Are you awake?"

It was Korra and I tried to say something but if opening my eyes was to hard, forming words and say them out loud was impossible. So I groaned instead.

"I'll take that as a yes... thank Raava..." I heard her sigh in relief and I smiled.

I was so thirsty and even though it was painful, I tried to say something. "w... w... a..."

"Water? You're thirsty?"

I groaned again and I heard her shuffle around. "I should've known, you were out for over a week..."

 _A week?! What?!_ I panicked again and started to hyperventilate.

"No, no no no. Stop, Asami." She sat next me within a second, her warm hand pressed on my chest in an attempt to calm me down. "Please, calm down. You're going to be alright..." she took one of my hands in her own and slowly, I calmed down. She removed both her hands and placed one behind my head and I guess she used one to hold the glass that she held, against my lips.

I drank voraciously and she needed to refill more then twice before I finally clenched my thirst. The cold water had done a good job and after I cleared my throat, I was finally able to form words again. Although it did cost me a lot of effort to do so.

"W-where... where... am... I..."

"You're back in my room." She said simply and without a warning, used something to wipe my forehead and the rest of my face.

I finally managed to open my eyes and blinked a few times. I saw her worried face and looked down slightly to see that she held one of my hands in both of hers. "H-how..."

"How did you get here?" I nodded slowly.

"I came back from the City and went looking for you. First I checked your room and when I didn't find you there, I went to the Library." She took a deep breath and I could see that the memory of what happened troubled her. "I found you there... you were bleeding... and... and..." I gently squeezed her hand to snap her out of it. She looked at me, her beautiful eyes full of worry and concern.

"You were more dead than alive when I found you... I tried to use my healing to stop your bleeding but healing was never my strongest skill..." she took a deep breath before she continued again. "I did manage to stop the bleeding... but you had lost a lot of blood... healers and doctors worked on you and they managed to save your life. The loss of blood still had a big effect on your body and you were in a coma, until today..."

She scooted a bit closer and cupped one of my cheeks with one of her hands. The other still held onto my hand. "I'm so sorry about what happened..." the thumb of her hand tenderly rubbed the skin of my cheek and I found myself to lean against her hand.

"Don't... not... y-your... fault..." I swallowed again and took a shuddering breath.

"Once you feel well enough... you need to point out the people who did this..."

I opened my eyes and saw a look of determination in hers. "What... what will you... do to... them?" I asked but I had my suspicious.

She lowered her gaze and took another deep breath before she answered me. "I will execute them..."

I shook my head to the best of my possibility. "N-no... Korra... d-don't become... like them... don't b-be a... a monster."

She had a sad smile on her face. "I already am Asami... I've done things... I killed people... bad people, but still."

I smiled weakly at her. "Not... not the Korra I... know..." I groaned softly when I tried to move. The pain in my back was far worse than the pain in my abdomen.

"Where does it hurt most?" she asked and slowly got up.

"M-my back... it hurts... s-so much..."

"Wait, stop moving... I'll take care of it..." she moved onto the bed and while she was avoiding my wounds, she took a gentle hold onto me, sat with her back against the mountain of pillows and placed me on her lap. My legs and arms around her waist. She opened the shirt I wore and slowly removed it. I was bare underneath and leaned against her heavily for support. My head rested on her shoulder and I nuzzled against her neck. My eyes closed and my arms were back around her waist.

"I'll remove the bandage, I'll apply new ones once I'm done. Alright?"

I just nodded, I didn't care what she did. As long as I could sit like this, I was fine with whatever. I felt her hands move over my back and one of them stopped near, if not on top, of the wound I had on my back. I prepared for the worst pain that would be humanly possible but instead, a familiar and soothing feeling made the pain subside completely. _She's using her bending again..._ I sighed and couldn't suppress a soft, content moan that accidently escaped me.

She turned her head, pressed her face against my neck and I felt her smile against my skin. "Like that...?" she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

I felt my cheeks burn with a blush and I was glad she couldn't see my face, so I just nodded. I moved my hands, which rested on the small of her back, so I felt her skin under her shirt. I felt her shiver slightly when I moved my finger tips over the muscles of her lower back. "You... like that... t-too?" I asked her teasingly.

She chuckled softly and nodded. "Feels nice..."

We remained silent for a while. The time ticked by as she continued to use her bending to sooth the pain that the wound on my back caused. My fingers continued to gently stroke and scratch her back but it was me who broke the silence first. "I meant it... what I said. You... you're not a m-monster Korra."

She shifted her position before she answered. "I tried to murder your father Asami" she said, her voice soft. "And I would have. Had you not come in between..."

"But you d-didn't... you could have i-ignored me. You could have killed him. And me. And my mother. That's w-what a... monster would have done..." I rubbed my cheek against hers and sighed softly, almost longingly when I felt how soft her skin was. How good it felt against my own.

"Mhn... Korra..." I mumbled her name unintentionally, my face still buried in her long, chestnut hair.

"Yes...?"

I was about to say something but instead, I yawned very unlady like. Mouth open wide and I was glad she couldn't see me. "Uh... I'm... s-sorry..." I uttered.

She just laughed and rubbed my back with her free hand and I felt the warm glow on my back slowly subside. "I guess you could use some sleep yeah." She said with a soft snicker and I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"t-that would be g-great yes..." I wanted to pull back so she could lay me down like we had done some weeks ago, but she wrapped her arms around me, slid down further, enough so she was laying on her back on the mattress and I laid on top of her.

"You uh... n-need to stay as still as possible... this way, I can keep you from moving..." she swallowed hard and I looked at her in disbelief. "Really, the people who treated you told me!" she said defensively. I smiled after I placed my head back on her shoulder and smile grew wider when she pulled the pelts to cover us up.

"Of course..." I replied and let out a content sigh. One of my arms was still settled around Korra's body, the hand of my other arm rested on her chest and played with the her long hair. "Goodnight Korra..." I mumbled, my eyes slowly closing.

"Sleep well Asami..." her voice lulled me to sleep, as did her peaceful breathing and gentle heart beat.

* * *

I woke up abruptly, in the middle of the night. Not sure what had caused it. I blinked a few times, confused until I felt the person on top of me move. I thought she was awake but when I looked down, Asami's eyes were closed. Her body was shaking gently and I heard her sniffle every other second. _She's crying..._ I felt my heart clench in my chest when I heard her barely audible sobs.

I shifted my position slightly but I was forced to cancel my actions due to Asami who held onto my clothes for dear life. Her body trembled on top of mine. She whimpered in her sleep and I heard her mumble soft words as while she slept.

"Mom... dad..." it was followed by another choked sob and I felt like the biggest asshole in the world. _She's missing her parents..._ I thought and face palmed myself internally. I rubbed her back gently with one hand and wrapped my other arm protectively around her in an attempt to calm her down. It seemed to work and she eventually stopped crying. Asami continued to sleep peacefully on top of me. I was just laying there, awake and unable to go back to the world of dreams. Alone with my thoughts until I finally, fell back asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately noticed a change in my surroundings. Even before I had opened my eyes. How I knew? Well, I was missing a certain person, the person I fell asleep on last night. I slowly opened one of my eyes and nearly had a heart attack from what, or more like, who I saw. My mother was here and my father was sitting right next her.

My mother had puffy and red eyes, an indication she'd been crying. Before I was able to even utter a word, her arms were tightly wrapped around me. I let out a choked cry when she held me in her arms. Both from happiness, shock and unfortunately my mother had accidently touched one of my wounds. She quickly pulled back slightly to look at me. "W-we heard what happened... the Avatar send word to us and told us to come by..." she cupped my face with both her hands and kissed my cheeks first and than my forehead.

I couldn't stop the tears even if I wanted to so I let it all go. I had missed my parents, more then I wanted to admit and now they were here. Thanks to Korra... its then when I realized that she wasn't there. I pulled back a bit, wiped the tears from my eyes and face so I looked slightly less like a mess. "Where... where is Ko... the Avatar?"

My father had a deep frown that showed on his forehead the moment I mentioned the Avatar. He scoffed before he finally gave me my answer. "I send her away. She had no business here. If it hadn't been for here, you wouldn't even be here! It's all her fault!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My eyes open wide in disbelief. I bit back a whimper when I slowly sat up straight, my back against the pile of soft pillows. "It... it wasn't her fault. She wasn't even here when... I got attacked."

"Exactly! You are her responsibility! That was the deal she and I made!" he continued and stood up from his seat. "My only daughter! Surrounded by those benders! Attacked from behind, an attack fitting a coward!"

"She's not a coward! She saved my l-life! She was the one who found me!" I groaned and wrapped my arms around my abdomen. "She w-was... g-gone that day... b-because she h-had to deal w-with some gangs in t-the city..." I managed to utter between fast and shallow breaths. I felt more tears burn in my eyes but this time they weren't from happiness. The wound above my left hip was hurting and the tears that I felt burning in my eyes before, now started to stream down my cheeks. "S-she's... not... she's not... the monster... you a-always made me t-to believe...!" I said and was dead set on defending her.

"If... i-if a-anyone's to blame... f-for what... what happened to me..." I cried harder, the pain from my abdomen became unbearable. "I-It's you d-dad..."

He looked at me in shock and for a moment I thought he would hit me. "How dare you!?" he roared.

I bit the inside of my cheek and took a shuddering breath before I was finally able to continue. "S-she... she faces... d-danger... head on..." I swallowed hard and needed a moment to get it together before I continued again. "S-she... doesn't h-hide behind... a mask. O-or let others... do her dirty work!" I collapsed to the side on the bed, arms around my abdomen and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Spirits... she's bleeding...!" I heard my mother say the words but it didn't sink in at first until I saw the big red stain on my sleeping dress. I looked up at her in panic. "Help! Someone! Help her!" her voice cracked from emotion and a Red Lotus guard entered. My mother explained what happened, I had never heard her speak so fast in my entire life. The guard disappeared, my mothers hands pushed down on my bleeding wound. It wasn't long before help arrived in the form of the Avatar.

My father immediately blocked the exit and stood before Korra to prevent her to come in. "You're not getting any near her! You've done enough damage as it is!"

I looked at Korra and heard my mother yell at my father. I didn't care, all I saw were her ocean blue eyes that looked directly into mine. Her face was calm but when I saw her eyes move and lock onto my father. Her features changed drastically. "Get out of my way Hiroshi. Or do you want to add your daughters death on your list of victims that died because of you."

It happened before anyone was able to register it. Before anyone was able to do anything about it. All that we heard was the sound of flesh on flesh. My father, Hiroshi Sato, CEO of Future Industries and former member of the Equalists had just slapped the Avatar across the face. The next thing that happened was, my father had been pinned to the wall by Korra. Her hands held onto his collar while she slowly strangled him. She growled like an animal and bared her teeth while seconds ticked by.

My mother trembled in fear and watched in pure terror how the scene before played out. Nothing stopped her from killing him right there and then. Take his life in exchange for so many others. The guards knew she would listen to any form of reason by now and even stepped back. They probably had witnessed it before. But I'd be damned if I didn't at least try to stop her.

"Korra... K-Korra... please..." my voice was weak but it reached her nonetheless. Within seconds, she let go of my father and he fell to the floor. He gasped for air and rubbed his neck. I sighed in relief and for some reason, I felt calmer already. Korra was having trouble on her own. Breathing heavy and her gaze still fixed on the man at her feet. "Get. Out..." she said on a dangerous tone.

He coughed a few times before he was stupid enough to utter an answer. "you... 'cough' you c-can't tell me... 'cough' what to d-do!"

"GET! OUT! NOW!" she roared, steam came from her nose in an attempt to keep her temper under control. My father was finally dragged outside, stunned into silence by Korra's outburst. She had her eyes closed and took a few very deep breaths before she turned her attention to me and my mother. Her features changed immediately and became softer. I tried to smile at her but failed and groaned pathetically instead.

"So... what happened here..." she said, her tone so much softer now. She sat down next me. My mother had already stepped back and watched curiously what was about to happen. "Please lay on your back and remove your hands." She helped me roll onto my back but I couldn't help the cry of agony that escaped me.

"It... h-hurts... too much..." I uttered and felt that she took a gentle hold onto my wrists. Slowly, she pulled my own hands away from my abdomen.

"Nothing that can't be fixed. I'm sure of it." She said reassuringly and smiled warmly at me. Her hands moved to the hem of my sleeping dress and she slowly lifted the fabric up. I looked down and saw that the bandages were soaked in blood. I felt panic rise up in my chest but before it got worse, her tanned hand placed gently on my chest and I looked up at her again. "Calm down... no need to panic Asami... I'm here... I'll take care of you. Don't worry." Her voice was soothing and her calm demeanour had an amazing effect on me.

She used a small knife to cut away my bandages and tossed them aside. I heard a soft 'plop' and recognized immediately what it was. It was her pouch of healing water that she always carried with her. Korra turned her attention to my mother and smiled gently at her. "Could you tell the guard to fetch a healer... seems miss Sato here pulled some of her stitches..." she said with a soft chuckle.

My mother nodded and quickly disappeared out of the room. Only me and Korra were left. I swallowed hard and let out a longing sigh when her hand, that was covered in glowing healing water, touched the area around my wound. We sat there, in silence. The hand that had rested on my chest, now held onto one of my own. She squeezed every once in a while in reassurance and even though I tried my best to squeeze back, I bet she hardly felt anything.

She continued to sooth my pain and even continued to do so when a doctor walked in to help me. Together, Korra and the doctor stitched me back together. the man left some pills behind for me, so I could deal with the pain, that was caused by my wounds, easier. When the doctor left, Korra asked my mother to clean me up a bit so she could get a new sleeping dress for me. My mother nodded and Korra left. My mother and I didn't say a word while she cleaned me, but she had a playful smile on her lips and caused my cheeks to heat up in embarrassment.

Finally, after what seemed forever, Korra returned and my mother thought that was her queue to take her leave. She kissed my forehead like only a mother could and we exchanged some small words and moved tot the Avatar. She smiled friendly at the Korra and gave her a polite bow, which Korra returned and then, she was gone.

The Avatar chuckled softly, then made her way over to me and sat down on the bed's edge. She wrapped fresh bandages around my abdomen and helped me slip into the new nightgown she had brought for me. After I was settled back under the covers, she asked me if I was hungry.

I had my eyes closed to relish in the warmth of the pelts that covered me and smiled dreamily. I opened my eyes again and smiled at the Avatar. "I'm starving... actually..."

Needless to say, there was food in the room within thirty minutes. I took some of my pills and swallowed them with some juice. They tasted incredibly vile and I nearly threw up. Korra laughed at me and I made a mental note in the back of my head to get her back for it.

After several days of being cared of by the Avatar, I was able to sit up on my own. Although I wasn't pain free just yet, Korra made sure it became bearable to a certain point. She helped me bathe, cleaned my wounds, used her bending on them if they would hurt too much, she brought me food. Or, well, no. She didn't bring the food herself. She called for a Red Lotus member and demanded that they'd bring the food to us. After she had given them a list of what she wanted. For me and herself.

She refused to leave my side unless there was no other option left. The two weeks that followed after I woke up, it happened only twice. Each time she left her personal pet behind. An enormous polar bear dog called Naga. The first time we met, she sniffed me once and before I knew what happened, she had licked my face. It was covered with a big amount of salvia and Korra rolled on the floor, laughing and clutched her stomach with both her arms while she did.

It took her a good ten minutes before she finally stopped laughing and helped me change and wash off her pet's drool. She had apologized on Naga's behalf and explained that she only did that to people she liked. _Lucky me..._ I thought but smiled genuinely to the animal who was wagging her tail.

We continued to spend the nights together. I slept comfortably on my own personal Avatar mattress. Slowly but surely, my energy and strength returned. I could walk short distances and going to the bathroom on my own became the biggest achievement in my life. It was two and a half weeks after I woke up and I found myself on Naga's back. The gigantic animal and me rode to the Library. Korra had to leave again and me and Naga were left behind to find something to entertain ourselves with.

Naga settled close to one of the fire places and laid on the wooden floor. After I had gotten all the books that I wanted to read, so many more than I could actually read in a short period of time, I settled with my back against Naga's enormous body. When Korra had found me in the Library Almost four weeks ago, she made sure that she took all my belongings with her as well. She knew how much they meant to me.

Before today, I kept myself busy with drawing. Once I was able to hold a pencil again. I started drawing Korra and was extremely proud of the drawing I made of her while she slept. The way she had cuddled her pillow. Her messy hair. I looked at that same drawing while I sat on the floor of the Library. Surrounded by books and a polar bear dog as a pillow. It wasn't the same as my Avatar mattress, but still. Comfortable, warm and amazingly soft.

I flipped a page and ocean blue orbs stared right at me. My fingers moved slowly over the paper and I smiled. I loved the details I put in these drawings. I loved her eyes the most out of everything. Her lips were a close second. They looked so kissable and my thoughts drifted of to my dream I head. My cheeks burned as the memory rose to the surface of my memory pool.

I quickly grabbed one of the books about mechanics and browsed through the pages in an attempt to find the last page I read and hopefully it would distract me enough from the memories of my erotic dream. I started to take notes but eventually decided to draw. I drew Korra in a stance where she used her water bending. Her eyes and the element she was bending were the only parts of the drawing that I used colour on.

It took me a few hours but I was glad with the result. I loved the look of determination that I was able to draw and it matched her perfectly. My fingertips moved over the paper and I felt the heat spread across my cheeks again when my fingers touched the drawn Korra. I couldn't help it. I genuinely loved being around her. She made me feel like I mattered. She wasn't the horrible person that people said she was. At least not towards me. She had a kind and gentle heart, buried underneath a layer of violence and tough talk.

I covered my mouth with a hand as I yawned and I decided to put my note block aside. I saw Naga look at me and she let out a content grunt just before she put her big head back on the wooden floor. I giggled softly and turned my body slightly to cuddle up against Naga. Surrounded by books, notes and a giant animal, I feel asleep.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when I returned to the Red Lotus compound but quickly moved to my private bath to clean up and have a change of clothes. I quickly went out to Asami's room to see if she was there, even though my gut said I shouldn't have bothered.

I found her room to be empty and walked through the halls towards the Library. When I entered, I heard the familiar sound of Naga's snores and grinned. I tried to be as silent as possible but Naga heard me anyway. I heard her growl, she hadn't seen me yet and thought I might've been someone with bad intentions. _Good girl..._ I thought and the moment I came into view, she stopped growling and happily wagged her tail. I put my index finger against my lips and let out a soft 'shhhhh' to prevent her to wake Asami.

I crouched down next to my pet and guest and drank in Asami's beautiful features. She laid cuddled up against Naga's side. Her face nuzzled into the soft white fur and so was one of her hands. She looked so adorable and I wished I had one of those devices with me they call a camera, to record this moment and have a small picture of it to look at. It's when I noticed her note block and pencil, that I decided to draw her like this. I carefully took the note block in my hands to prevent myself from making to much noise.

When I opened it, first thing I saw were notes of engineering stuff. I never understood any of it and quickly flipped page after page to find one that was still blank. I eventually stumbled upon my own, sleeping, face and my eyes grew wide in shock. No, not shock, I was more impressed than shocked at her skill to draw. I chuckled softly as I flipped through the pages and gasped softly when I saw the last one.

It was beautiful and so incredibly detailed I couldn't believe it. I gazed at the drawing a little longer before I flipped it and had a blank page before me. The pencil in my hand moved over the paper without any hesitation or doubt, hours later, I checked the result and was pleased with myself. It looked quite amazing and I thought it matched Asami perfectly.

I closed the note block and when I looked out the window, it was already dark outside. I didn't want to risk waking her up so I decided to cuddle up behind her. She let out a content sigh as I wrapped my arms carefully around her waist. I spooned her perfectly and nestled my head against Naga while sleep slowly overwhelmed me.

* * *

Time slowly passed and it was in the middle of the night when I woke up. I was surprisingly comfortable and when I looked down at my waist, I was two familiar hands, entangled with one another, that rested on my stomach. I bit my lower lip anxiously and really wanted to turn around and face her. I don't think I ever turned around so slowly, ever, in my entire life. Inch by inch I turned my body, her arms still around me and prayed that she would sleep though it all. After what seemed like forever, I finally faced her and my heart skipped a beat or two.

Korra was sleeping so peacefully and I couldn't help it, I brought my hand up and lovingly cupped one side of her face. I let my fingers slide ever so gently over her facial features and started at her cheekbone. I moved my fingers just below her eye and felt the faint, very subtle change of skin. A scar from a fight, who knows how long ago. It was small and thin. I didn't linger to long and my fingers moved and followed her jaw line, all the way to her chin.

I let my index finger rest on her strong chin and my eyes lingered on her lips. How I wanted to move forward and put my lips on her own. To finally be able to know, what her lips would taste like. How they would feel against my own. I was in the middle of fantasizing about Korra's lips, when she moved and shifted her position. Out of the blue, she suddenly moved forward and her lips touched mine. Her eyes still closed.

My heart was pounding in my throat and ears. I was in a state of complete shock and couldn't grasp the concept of what just happened. Her lips were still on mine and she laid completely still. My brain had crashed and needed to reboot on what just took place. Finally, when my brains started to work normally again I slowly pulled back and Korra cuddled closer. Buried her face in the crook of my neck while her embrace around me tightened. She pulled me flush against her form. I swallowed hard and my breathing became unsteady.

She purred softly and even though I found it utterly adorable, it didn't help my case to calm myself down. I took a shuddering breath and wrapped my arms around Korra, my head resting against her neck. I buried my nose in her hair and figured that she had taken a bath earlier since her hair was still slightly damp. The smell of musk and earth reached my nostrils and I tried to take in her scent as deep as possible. I felt the skin of her neck against my cheek and turned my face a bit. Enough that my lips touched Korra's warm flesh. She purred again and my heart thundered in my chest.

I needed to accept it. Had to face the fact that I had fallen in love with the person who had nearly executed my father. Who kept me here in exchange to keep my father in check. Who threatened to kill me if my father wouldn't do as told. I didn't believe that she would hurt me, not anymore. Ever since my stay here, she had never even shown any aggression towards me. Or a sign that she wanted to hurt me. Sure, there was the first day I was here, but that was mostly because she didn't knew any better.

I closed my eyes and placed soft kisses on the skin of Korra's warm neck. The irony finally hit me and I smiled sadly against her skin. My father was responsible for the deaths of so many benders all over the world. Me, a none bender and daughter of a bender hating terrorist, fell in love with the greatest bender of all. It wasn't the Avatar that I fell for, it was Korra and Korra happened to be, the Avatar.


	4. Sorry

To my darling readers and followers. I have some sad news.

Last Sunday, I got a call from the home front in the Netherlands and they told me, that our family dog Tosca, 8 years of age, will be humanly euthanized. And no, not because we're tired of her, but because she's sick.

I haven't been living home for several years, but when I heard this news, it knocked the wind right outta me. I pretty much cried all night, except for the three hours of sleep I managed to get.

The day afterwards, Monday, I heard that my grandfather was taken to the hospital. He needs to get hooked up on a dialyse machine to have his blood cleaned and to drain the fluids from his body due to his kidney's. They work for less then 10% but due to a fever, he couldn't get the dialyse he needs. His lungs were slowly filling up with fluids and because he has a fever, he can't get hooked up to the machine that he needs to keep him alive.

I tell you all this because I want you to know what's happening, and why there are no updates. Needless to say, I am having some serious writers block at the moment. And I have no idea when it will go away, if it will go away at all.

I'm sorry, but atm, my head is filled with bad and dark thoughts and I can't seem to focus on anything. Even at work people notice that something's up. I hope that all will be okay, even though I don't know how or when that will be...


End file.
